Miracle nocturne
by Shairan
Summary: Nitori aime Rin malgré lui et n'hésite pas à espionner ce dernier lorsque celui-ci va s'entraîner tout seul, la nuit. Jusqu'au jour où Rin finit par le découvrir...


**Résumé **: Nitori aime Rin et n'hésite pas à espionner Rin lorsque ce dernier part s'entraîner seul, la nuit. Jusqu'au jour où Rin finit par le découvrir ?

**Couple** : Rintori

**Rating** : M (présence le lemon donc)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Free! appartiennent à Oji Koji.

**Note** : _L'histoire se situe entre la fin de la saison 1 et le début de la saison 2. Pour les besoins de l'OS, j'ai modifié un peu la façon dont la relation qu'entretiennent Rin et Haruka se poursuit. Il s'agit de mon premier lemon, merci de faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence. Toutes critiques constructives ou autres (tant qu'elles ne sont pas haineuses) sont les bienvenues, comme toujours._

* * *

Lorsque Rin était rentré dans l'école Samezuka, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Nitori. Ils ne se connaissaient que de vue et il l'avait presque oublié.  
En effet, ce dernier avait participé à la même compétition à laquelle Haru, Nagisa, Makoto et lui même avaient participés. Leur première victoire. Et ils ne s'étaient plus revus jusqu'alors.  
Ayant été placés dans la même chambre, les deux jeunes homme s'étaient vite rapprochés au point qu'ils se comportaient comme kohai-senpai. Les entraînements en binômes n'arrangeant pas les choses. Nitori avait même finit par l'appeller "Matsuoka-senpai".

Au début, l'argenté le suivait quasiment partout, quoi que parfois il le laissait tranquille...mais il avait fallu que Rin lui fasse remarquer à quel point il le collait pour que celui-ci arrête. Il avait aussi besoin d'être seul ou en compagnie d'autres personnes sans qu'il soit forcément là et son « kohai » avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement compris le message bien qu'au fond, il le prit mal.  
Il avait l'impression que Rin ne voulait tout simplement pas lui parler car il n'étais pas assez intéressant, talentueux et surtout beau.  
Ce que ne savais pas Nitori, c'est qu'en réalité, Rin pensait de lui tout le contraire.

Ils se voyaient maintenant uniquement lors des entraînements, compétitions et lorsqu'ils passaient éventuellement du temps dans leur chambre avant d'aller se coucher. Nitori était un peu plus casanier que lui, bien qu'il travaillait sans relâche sa nage. Rin se sentait quand même responsable de lui, celui-ci l'admirait vraiment et l'imitait très souvent afin de faire aussi bien que lui ou du moins « essayer » comme il le disait si souvent. Il était en même temps flatté et gêné par cette admiration qu'avait l'argenté pour lui. Quelque fois, Rin se confiait à Nitori et vice-versa, ils partageaient leur doutes et leur ambitions. Il lui donnait aussi des conseils, l'aidait dans certains de ses choix. Mais ces moments restaient rares et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment amis. Toute l'équipe de natation les voyait aussi de cette manière, c'est-à-dire comme une sorte de kohai et de senpai. Il aurait par ailleurs préféré que Nitori trouve sa voie sans se sentir obligé de l'imiter. Il n'était pas parfait lui non plus et le jeune homme avait tendance à l'oublier à son avis. En plus, ça lui mettait doublement la pression. Il voulait atteindre la perfection pour son père. Mais maintenant, Nitori comptait aussi, quoi qu'il en dise.

« Fin ! 1 minutes 25 ! Vous vous êtes amélioré senpai! ». C'était un après-midi d'été. En regardant à travers les immenses baies vitrées de la piscine, on pouvait distinguer les arbres fleuris qu'un soleil brûlant éclairait vivement. Beaucoup de lycéens étaient sortis, non sans oublier leur uchihas, et discutaient assis sur l'herbe longeant le chemin du retour vers les locaux de l'académie ou bien étaient sortis de l'enceinte du lycée. Rin, comme à son habitude profitait de ce moment pour aller nager et s'entraîner. Et comme d'habitude, Nitori l'avait accompagné, toujours avec le même enthousiasme. C'était un après-midi comme les autres.

Rin ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre -comme d'habitude- et enleva son bonnet de bain, essoufflé, sans même prêter attention le regard plein d'admiration que lui lançait Nitori.

\- On finit l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui s'il te plaît, dit-il en respirant bruyamment, fatigué par son entraînement. J'irais m'entraîner seul ce soir. Le rouge supportait mal les rayons du soleil et le fait que la piscine en laisse entrer ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.  
Il ferait sûrement mieux ce soir.

\- Mais, senpai-

\- Nitori. Le ton du rouge était devenu menaçant, réduisant au silence le jeune argenté.

Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces performances en natation. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se surmène trop non plus. Il fallait qu'il profite aussi de l'été.

\- Je comprends avait-il dit alors dans un souffle, comme s'il risquait que son interlocuteur l'entende.

En vérité, il ne comprenait pas. Mais ça ne servait rien d'en discuter avec Rin, il ne ferais pas le poids face à lui : son aîné était tétu lorsqu'il s'agissait de natation. C'était un débat sans fin.

Il rangea son chronomètre dans sa poche et partit chercher ses affaires dans les vestiaires alors que Rin se hissait hors de la piscine.  
Il ne pris pas la peine de se laver, étant donné qu'il allait retourner dans l'eau dans quelques heures et pénétra dans les vestiaires. Nitori avait fini et l'attendait sûrement. Il se sécha rapidement et commença à retirer son maillot. Nitori gêné, se retourna vivement sous l'oeil moqueur de Rin qui dériva un instant sur son joli fessier. Il laissa échapper un rictus d'appréciation. Après que le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge eût finit, ils sortirent de la piscine et se dirigèrent vers l'internat. Rin alla manger avec d'autres camarades, pendant que Nitori mangeait avec d'autres pensionnaires avec qui il ne parlait pas vraiment. Il se sentait un peu seul sans lui, mais il savait que celui-ci n'aimait pas trop l'avoir dans ses pattes tout le temps donc il faisait des efforts. Mais c'était dur...la seule chose qui le réconforta fut le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait voir à nouveau le rouge nager, s'offrir à l'eau et ça, sans un chrono à la main. Il finit rapidement de manger, et quitta ses camarades pour aller dans sa chambre. Il pris une douche rapide et monta ensuite dans son lit. Il fit mine de dormir, cette fois-ci avec un livre sur son ventre, faisant ainsi croire qu'il s'était endormi en lisant. Il changeait régulièrement de tactiques, car sinon il pouvait être sûr que Rin trouverait ça bizarre et découvrirait très vite ce qu'il cachait.

Trente minutes -qui semblèrent être des heures pour l'argenté- passèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer Rin dans la chambre. Il la ferma derrière lui et leva son regard vers Nitori. Il dormait déjà ?! Il n'était que dix neuf heures ! Je ne le comprend décidément pas pensa t-il, en souriant. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour faire son sac puis ouvrit son armoire et pris le second maillot de bain qu'il avait, se déshabilla pour l'enfiler et se rhabilla.

Nitori lui, entendait tout et devinait ce qu'il faisait. Il mettait toujours un nouveau maillot de bain avant d'aller à une de ces sessions nocturnes. Nitori ne pouvait se risquer d'ouvrir les yeux, car s'il le voyait, il allait inévitablement faire face à des questions plus gênantes les une que les autres. Cela ne l'empêchait pas par contre de fantasmer sur le corps nu de son senpai. Il connaissait déjà presque toutes les parties du corps de Rin grâce à leur entraînements collectifs, quelle chance que celui-ci fasse de la natation ! Il pouvait le voir mouillé, torse nu, les cheveux collant à sa peau humide. Mais il n'avait jamais vu ce qu'il y avait entre le bas-ventre et les cuisses de Rin. Il était plus grand et gros que le sien, ça il en était sûr. Il rêvait parfois que son senpai le prenait dans la piscine ou même sur son lit... Nitori se mit à rougir violemment, honteux de ses pensées et heureusement pour lui, son aîné s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.  
Lorsque la porte claqua, il attendit un moment avant de se lever doucement, sans faire de bruit et de descendre de son lit. Il enfila un jogging différent de celui de l'école, intégralement noir afin de ne pas se faire facilement repérer et enfila des baskets de la même couleur. Il sorti de la chambre et la ferma discrètement. Si quelqu'un le voyait, il n'aurait qu'à prétexter un jogging nocturne. Même si ça sonnerait louche venant de sa part, personne n'allait forcément l'en empêcher. Il traversa aussi vite qu'il le put le couloir et descendit au hall principal. Par chance, personne n'était là et il en profita donc pour sortir.

Une fois sorti, il soupira de soulagement avant de reprendre son chemin vers le gymnase.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il arriva au gymnase et se place tout juste derrière une des larges fenêtres du bâtiment où des buissons poussait au pied, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.  
Nitori regarda à travers la fenêtre et chercha des yeux quelque chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à Rin.

Personne. La piscine était vide.

Il regarda sa montre. Ce n'était pas normal, Rin devrait déjà être en train de nager normalement. Il se déshabillait toujours le plus vite possible pour aller nager, sachant que ces séances n'était pas autorisée par l'établissement. Il avait par on ne sait quel moyen réussi à obtenir une clé et donc pouvait rentrer et sortir à sa guise, mais ça restait quand même risqué.  
Ça faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il était parti. Peut-être était il lui-même venu trop tôt ? En sachant que celui-ci courait jusqu'au bâtiment, en guise d'échauffement, il devait forcément y être déjà ! Et s'il s'était fait prendre ? Rin n'était pas aussi bête, il aurait tout simplement dit qu'il faisait un jogging.  
Ou peut-être avait-il changé d'avis ? Si c'était le cas, Nitori était dans de beaux draps : Le plus âgé était beaucoup plus endurant que lui et était sûrement déjà arrivé au pensionnat. Qu'allait-il dire s'il remarquait que Nitori étant censé dormir quelques minutes plus tôt n'était plus dans la chambre en pleine nuit ?  
Allait-il le se douter de quelque chose ? La panique commença à gagner le jeune argenté. Il décida d'attendre encore un peu. Il avait tendance à se mettre dans tous ces états dès qu'il s'agissait de_ lui_. Et ça l'énervait.

C'est alors que Rin sorti des vestiaires, uniquement vêtu d'un maillot de bain noir et blanc. Il marchait avec sa grâce habituelle et ses fesses parfaitement moulées par le maillot. Nitori était à la fois soulagé et excité. Rin était bel et bien là. Le clair de lune était parfaitement visible à travers les fênetres de la piscine et se reflétait sur son beau visage froid. L'eau bougeait de temps en temps, et semblait attendre que Rin y plonge.  
Rin se plaça à un bord puis, comme lors des entraînements, plongea dans l'eau. Il semblait la caresser. Nitori était comme d'habitude subjugué par sa nage. Rin n'était plus le même lorsqu'il nageait seul...Son visage était étiré en trait paisibles, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des traits durs qu'il arborait en public et ses jambes semblait si légère. Il lui arrivait même parfois de nager encore le papillon, sa nage fétiche. Nitori aimait la force qui émanait de Rin et le fait qu'on pouvait clairement sentir sa force de caractère en le voyant nager. Il souria bêtement en regardant son _« senpai »_ nager, le rouge aux joues.  
Après 1h d'entraînement, durant laquelle Nitori ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Rin enleva son bonnet et le posa sur le rebord le plus proche de lui avant de sortir de l'eau. Il rentra dans les vestiaires sans même regarder derrière lui. Toute l'attention de Nitori était reportée sur le corps de Rin se mouvant vers les vestiaires. Mais lorsque celui ci disparut derrière les murs, il remarqua bientôt que Rin avait oublié quelque chose : son bonnet. Il finirait bien par sortir et le verrai sans doute pensa Nitori, toujours caché.  
Rin sorti du vestiaire et couru hors de la piscine, feignant la peur de se faire surprendre. Nitori se retourna doucement et le vit sortir à sa droite. Heureusement, il était au milieu de buissons alors il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Rin le voit.

Il avait décidément oublié son bonnet. Et si jamais le groupe qui venait s'entraîner le matin voyait ce bonnet, ils allaient de suite faire une mini-enquête et envisager une sanction pour le propriétaire du bonnet. Rin risquait à tout moment d'être repéré et ça pouvait être pros comme de la tricherie venant de sa part. Tout son avenir était en jeu.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Nitori attendit que Rin soit assez loin pour rentrer doucement par l'entrée où ce dernier était sorti. Il fit en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible et contourna la piscine pour récupérer le bonnet qui pendait sur le rebord le plus près des vestiaires. Il se baissa et ramassa le bonnet comme s'il était fait d'or. Il fixa l'objet un instant. Soudain, il sursauta.

\- Tu continues toujours à me suivre ?

C'était Rin.

Nitori se retourna très, très lentement et le fixa éberlué. Que faisait-il encore ici ? Il l'avait bien vu sortir non ?

\- Senpai... je-

Il était à court de mots. Que pouvait-il dire dans une situation pareille ? Rien. Il était tellement gêné.

« Ne te fatigue pas. Je sais que tu viens à chaque fois que je nages ici le soir. Tu aurais dû être plus discret...» Rin sourit gentiment face au visage inquiet de Nitori, laissant ces dents pointues apparaître. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Nitori n'étais pas vraiment habitué à ce sourire venant de sa part. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Même s'il était devenu comme un peu le confident de Rin (il ne lui disait pas tout mais quand même), celui-ci ne lui souriait jamais.  
Il voulait partir, courir et se cacher, il avait tellement honte...mais ces pieds ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. C'était comme si à chaque fois que Rin était dans les parages, il ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit sans que ce soit Rin qui le lui ordonne. Ça le rendait si pitoyable... Son estime de soi avait atteint le fond. Lorsqu'il le voyait rire, parler et s'amuser avec les autres de troisième année, il se disait que celui-ci ne traînait qu'avec les gens de son âge, qu'il faisait trop petit et qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune chance que Rin le considère d'une autre façon. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait de son mieux à chaque fois qu'il nageait, qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour exceller quelque part. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir de très bons résultats, tout comme lui... Mais il n'était jamais à la hauteur. Il n'avait toujours pas atteint cet objectif. Il se sentait tellement inutile. Son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée et il baissa la tête afin que le jeune homme en question ne le remarque pas. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa voix qui était un brin ennuyé par son manque de réaction.

\- Oy, Nitori ! Je t'en veux pas. Relax.

\- Je, je ne voulais pas vous gêner...C'est juste que j'aime vous voir nager. Désolé.

Nitori rougit...Il n'avait jamais dit ça à personne. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir prononcé ses mots, mais il ne pouvait pas les effacer.  
Second silence. Rin ne prononça pas une seule syllabe. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à relever la tête, espérant que Rin soit parti. Il avait espérer bien trop vite. Le jeune homme était toujours là et le fixait intensément avec une lueur... d'excitation dans le regard? Il rougit plus encore en le voyant comme ça et son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il détourna rapidement la tête. Ceci n'échappa pas à Rin qui sourit une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé sur l'argenté. Il l'aimait ou du moins avant des sentiments pour lui, c'était sûr et certain. Il ne le dirais jamais, mais il ressentit un immense soulagement. Il pouvait donc passer à la prochaine étape de son plan.

Il fit mine de soupirer.

\- Bon viens par là. J'ai aussi oublié mon portable dans les vestiaires. Si je te laisse ici et que quelqu'un rentre, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes aussi.

Nitori acquiesça silencieusement et suivit Rin qui marchait vers les vestiaires. Celui-ci lui tint un des battants de la porte et le laissa passer devant lui. C'était vraiment bizarre pour le plus jeune...d'habitude le rougeâtre ne lui accordait aucune attention particulière. La porte se referma derrière eux et Rin fit mine de chercher son portable. Nitori fit de même, examinant minutieusement chaque rangée de casier comme s'il s'agissait de son propre portable. Il était vraiment dévoué...  
Ils ne trouvèrent rien, bien évidemment. Et il commençait à soupçonner Rin d'avoir fait exprès de l'avoir amené ici exprès.

\- Il-il n'y a pas de portable ici, balbutia-t-il.

\- Je sais. Rin se retenait de rire.

Il parcourut de ses yeux son corps et se lécha rapidement les lèvres. Nitori le remarqua et frissonna de la tête au pied. Il commençait à trembler comme une feuille. Son senpai ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant.

\- Senpai ?

Sa voix était incertaine, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Rin lui demeura silencieux et s'approcha de lui tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. Il reculait de plus en plus et finit par s'étaler sur un banc, manquant de s'écraser face contre terre. Rin resta debout face à lui.

\- Redresses-toi, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait froid.

Nitori s'exécuta difficilement, la chute lui avait fait un peu mal au dos. Il se mit donc en position assise, le banc entre les jambes, attendant ce que Rin pouvait bien attendre de lui. Rin longea le banc.

\- Assis-toi de ce côté là, dit-il alors.

Son ton était autoritaire. Nitori s'exécuta, effrayé par la tournure que prenait les choses. Pourquoi était-il venu ce soir là ? S'il n'avait juste pas fait comme d'habitude, il n'aurait pas été surpris par Rin et il serait actuellement dans son lit en train de lire ou dormir. Il soupira discrètement. Il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il bien dire ? Il était très gêné de voir cette personne qu'il respecte tant ,physiquement parlant, à ses pieds comme si de rien était. Il regarda sur le côté, trouvant un intérêt soudain aux briques blanches qui constituait le mur du vestiaire.  
Rin pris son menton entre ses doigts fins et le tourna doucement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontre ceux de l'argenté, le forçant à le regarder. On pouvait y lire de la gêne et de la peur. Ceci énervait Rin au plus profond de lui, mais il fit comme si de rien était et se pencha vers l'argenté qui n'osait plus esquisser un seul geste. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autres de se hanches, et nicha son nez au creux de son cou. Il huma le parfum qui se dégageait du corps du jeune homme. Les fruits rouges. Il s'était sûrement lavé quelques heures avant constata-t-il. Ses narines frétillait d'impatience.

L'argenté frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Rin dans son cou. Bientôt, les lèvres de celui-ci se posèrent doucement sur son cou. Il put sentir ensuite sa langue caresser lentement son cou. Nitori arrêta brusquement de respirer face aux sensations nouvelles que son aîné lui faisait ressentir. Il voulait le repousser mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, encore une fois. Il poussait de petits gémissements. Seul Rin comptait. Une des mains de Rin prenait appui sur le banc tandis que l'autre se baladait partout sur le corps du jeune homme et finit par s'arrêter à son entrejambe. Rin effectua une pression sur celle-ci et Nitori sursauta immédiatement, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il commençait à sentir une chaleur qui se propageait vers son bas-ventre et il n'y était vraiment pas habitué. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi intime avec quelqu'un et en plus avec un homme ! Il ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête alors que Rin n'avait fait "_que"_ le toucher. Il continuait toujours de taquiner son entrejambe en effectuant des mouvement aériens plus précisément au niveau de son membre qui grossissais de plus en plus. (Mal)Heureusement pour lui, son large pantalon de jogging cachait sa bosse proéminente.

Rin quitta le cou de Nitori qui respirait maintenant bruyamment, et l'embrassa sauvagement. Nitori répondit timidement au baiser, il senti une langue lécher sa lèvre inférieure et ouvrit de suite la bouche. Leur langues effectuaient un ballet que Rin menait avec énergie tandis Nitori se laissait totalement emporter. Le souffle commençait à leur manquer et c'est dans un grognement frustré que Rin libéra la bouche de Nitori, laissant un filet de salive s'échapper de la bouche du plus jeune. Il le lécha tout en enlevant son sweat, impatient. Ce baiser les avait excités plus que de raison. L'argenté voulait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes mais sa timidité l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste. Le jeune homme se risqua à parler.

\- Senpai, pourquoi ? C'était une question débile. Seulement il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi, bien qu'il n'espérait concrètement aucune réponse de la part de son aîné.

\- Tu ne peux pas me repousser n'est-ce pas? Se contenta de lui répondre le jeune homme à la chevelure rougeâtre, tandis que ses mains passèrent sous son t-shirt et s'arrêtèrent sur ses tétons.

Nitori se sentit faible à ce moment là. Rin avait raison : Il n'y arrivait pas et il ne savait même pas si ça l'énervait de se laisser faire ou si il aimait ça. Lorsque qu'il sentit une main froide pincer légèrement un de ces tétons, Nitori étouffa un gémissement et ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur ses sensations. Rin jubilait. Le fait qu'il puisse faire ressentir ça à son Nitori l'excitait de plus en plus et son pantalon commençait à devenir très gênant.

\- Déshabille-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

L'argenté n'était plus en état de riposter, il s'exécuta et fit glisser maladroitement le sweat ouvert de Rin par terre, qui portait le sigle de l'école contrairement au sien. Rin arrêta un moment ses gestes et retira lui même son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il était maintenant en boxer et Nitori regarda avec admiration le corps qu'il avait en face de lui. Ses muscles était saillants, parfaitement formés et son corps était totalement imberbe. Il n'avait qu'une ligne de poils rouge allant de son nombril et descendant au délà de son boxer...de quoi rendre jaloux bon nombre de jeunes garçons de son âge. Sa main recommença à pincer le téton, alternant parfois avec l'autre alors que l'autre se glissait maintenant sous le pantalon puis le caleçon du jeune garçon. A peine eût-il toucher le membre de Nitori de ses doigts froids que celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

\- Hnnn.

La seconde d'après, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, gêné de s'être autant laissé allé devant l'une des personne qu'il respectait le plus. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il est impossible que Rin ait une once de sentiments pour lui, sinon il l'aurait su non ? Rin n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot selon lui. Il jouait, c'est tout. Mais, cette nuit sera sûrement la première et la dernière durant laquelle Rin le toucherait, l'enlacerait. Ça sera sûrement la première et la dernière fois qu'il serait aussi proche de son lui. Il fallait qu'il en profite. Rin effectuait de long et lents mouvements sur le membre de Nitori qui essayait tant bien que mal de gémir moins fort, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il en voulait plus, mais Rin ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter de le taquiner. Contre tout attente, il bougea son bassin de manière explicite afin de faire glisser la main du jeune homme plus vite.

\- Senpai vous-

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de laisser tomber la formalité ? dit-il dans un sourire.  
Nitori devint rouge, coquelicot.  
Dis moi ce que tu veux.

Rin savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme voulait, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Plus vite s'il vous- s'il te plait.

Ces paroles étaient entrecoupés par ses gémissements, excitant d'avantage Rin qui s'exécuta et alla un peu plus vite qu'avant, sans toutefois aller trop vite non plus. Dans un élan de générosité, il essaya de retirer le pantalon de jogging beaucoup trop grand de Nitori, qui leva un instant son bassin afin de lui permettre de l'enlever. Rin le jeta à l'autre bout du vestiaire et commença à enlever le seul bout de tissu restant. Nitori fermait les yeux, gênés par le fait que son _senpai_ était sur le point de le voir dans son plus simple appareil. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps. C'était compréhensible si on regardait tous les autres élèves de l'académie. Ils étaient tous beaucoup plus musclé et imposant que lui. Il se leva cependant comme il l'avait fait pour le pantalon et ainsi ses fesses nues touchèrent le surface froide du banc. Rin regardait son membre comme l'aurait fait un enfant face à une friandise. Nitori ouvrit doucement les yeux et regardait vers le bas : Rin était face à son membre dressé et il se sentit gêné par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Le rougeâtre se mit ensuite à lécher son membre de tout son long, faisant exprès de ne pas s'attarder sur le gland. Nitori gémissait bruyamment, il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de lui même et ne voulait qu'une seule chose pour l'instant : Que Rin le prenne totalement en bouche. Son vœux fut exaucé car visiblement très pressé de passer à la suite, celui-ci engloba le membre dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer bruyamment. Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de l'argenté, qui se mordit violemment la lèvre afin de se faire taire mais qui ne put se retenir très longtemps et finit par gémir à nouveau.

Bientôt, le membre de Nitori fut pris de soubresauts et Rin sut que le garçon allait bientôt atteindre ses limites. Il décida de s'arrêter. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il vienne sans lui. Il retira vivement son boxer. Son membre était fièrement dressé, épais et du liquide pré-séminal coulait déjà. Sans même l'avertir, Nitori pris le membre totalement en bouche alors que Rin était toujours debout. Rin sursauta, surpris par l'initiative du plus jeune. Il s'appliqua d'abord à l'introduire jusqu'au fond de sa gorge puis, il commença à faire des va et viens, imitant ce que son aîné venait de lui faire à l'instant. Rin grogna bruyamment et baissa son regard sur Nitori qui leva son regard à cet instant et gémit plus fort à cette vue. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa tête et imposa légèrement une cadence. Son membre avait visité toute la cavité buccale du jeune homme lorsque d'un coup il se retira. Le plus jeune le regardait avec étonnement et incompréhension.

\- Je veux que l'on vienne ensemble, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Nitori hocha la tête. Rin le souleva et le pris dans ses bras. Instinctivement il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leur membres se touchèrent. L'aîné le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Si tu n'en a pas envie, dis-le moi maintenant. Après, il sera trop tard.

Il le regarda alors avec inquiétude et appréhension. Il finit par répondre d'un hochement de tête, que Rin prit pour un consentement.  
Il commença à diriger son majeur et son index vers la bouche de Nitori qui grâce à quelques revues savamment cachées (ou pas) sut ce qui lui restait à faire. Nitori commença à lécher les doigts et à les sucer un par un. Lorsque les doigts étaient assez humidifiés au goût de son partenaire, ils furent retirés de sa bouche et portés une dernière fois à la bouche de Rin avant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit introduis lentement en lui. Son corps tout entier se crispa et il ferma les yeux, cherchant à oublier la douleur. Il pouvait compter sur le rouge qui commença à baiser tendrement un des bras du jeune homme tout en remontant jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il lécha, mordilla légèrement avant de remonter à son cou et de laisser sa langue faire le reste du chemin jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Il le mordilla, ce qui eût pour effet de faire gémir l'argenté. Les traitements de Rin eurent pour effet de le détendre un peu. Il commençait enfin à s'habituer au doigt présent en lui lorsqu'il en sentit un deuxième rentrer. Il se crispa mais moins violemment que pour le premier.  
Rin fit tout pour le rassurer, et le détendre. Il se concentrait sur ses doigts et essayait de trouver cette zone qu'il était le premier à chercher et qu'il serait le premier à trouver. Finalement, il la trouva et Nitori arqua si violemment son dos qu'il se cogna la tête contre le mur. Le jeune homme n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, submergé par le plaisir. Rin s'amusait à toucher plusieurs fois sa prostate, se délectant des expressions de plaisir chez le jeune argenté. Son membre était tellement dur qu'il en avait mal. Lorsqu'il estima le plus jeune près, il retira lentement ses doigts ce qui fit gémir Nitori de frustation. Mais tous deux savait ce qui allait venir.  
Le rouge pressa son membre dur contre l'entrée de Nitori qui serrait fort ses épaules. Il s'introduit d'un coup à l'intérieur avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Nitori couina de douleur et il eût beaucoup de mal à se contenir, l'argenté était si étroit ! Il devait sûrement être le premier pensa-t-il, il fallait donc qu'il prenne sur lui et fasse en sorte que cette première fois reste un bon souvenir autant pour lui que pour le jeune homme.

\- Ssssh...détends-toi. Ce n'est que le début. Tu auras beaucoup moins mal après, dit-il alors d'une voix douce que lui même ne se connaissait pas.

Il tenait d'une main le bassin de Nitori et de l'autre caressait son torse et descendait jusqu'à son membre. Il entreprit quelques va et vient qui détendirent complètement le jeune homme. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'enfoncer entièrement en lui. Nitori pris du temps avant de s'habituer à son membre assez imposant et le remercia silencieusement d'être aussi patient avec lui.  
Bientôt, la douleur était presque minime et le plus jeune bougea son bassin en guise d'avertissement. Rin bougea alors doucement son membre, lâchant celui de Nitori et entourant son bassin de ces mains. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Nitori expérimentait un plaisir auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès avant. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait compensait largement la petite douleur qu'il pouvait encore sentir.

\- Plus vite...aah...plus vite, disait-il entre deux gémissements. Rin s'exécuta immédiatement, butant plus vite et bientôt plus violemment en Nitori qui ne cherchait plus à étouffer ses gémissements. Rin grognait dans son cou et le marquait à plusieurs endroits. Leur baisers étaient presque sauvages et plus aucune once de timidité ne pouvait se lire en Nitori, en proie à un plaisir intense. Leur corps étaient chauds et tous deux transpiraient. Leur gémissements résonnaient dans le vestiaire et il est sûr que si quelqu'un s'était trouvé par hasard près du bâtiment, cette personne les aurait entendus.

\- Tu m'appartiens, chuchota le rouge au creux de l'oreille de l'argenté avant de lécher à nouveau son lobe.

Nitori gémit de façon prononcée à ses mots, heureux de voir Rin s'intéressait un minimum à lui. Rin s'amusait à frôler la prostate de Nitori sans appuyer trop fort, ce que Nitori croyait lui faire payer en le griffant. En réalité ceci n'excitait que davantage son partenaire qui, aussi frustré que lui, finit par la toucher de plein fouet, le cognant contre le mur.

\- Regarde-moi.

Nitori obéit à l'ordre et ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Il observa le visage de Rin, celui-ci avait les pupilles dilatées et une perle de sueur coulait depuis son front. Les traits de son visage était tirés par le plaisir. Quant à lui, il respirait la luxure. Ses cheveux était ébouriffés, ses joues toujours aussi rouges, ses yeux embués et ses mèches collait à son front. Rin sut qu'il ne tiendrais pas longtemps à cette vue. Nitori le rendait _fou_. Il butait toujours plus fort alors qu'ils continuait de se fixer. Soudain, Nitori s'écria d'une voix presque suppliante;

\- Je sens que..Je vais...

Rin accéléra, mais ne pris pas le membre de Nitori en main. Il voulait le faire jouir uniquement grâce à _son_ membre. Il embrassa passionnément Nitori qui atteignit ses limites et jouit suite à leur baiser, griffant Rin jusqu'au sang. Celui-ci sentant les parois se resserrer contre lui, vint en lui quelques secondes après.

L'orgasme les assomma, il se fixait sans trop se voir. Une sensation de bien-être les gagna complètement et Nitori en somnola presque.  
Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils eurent conscience à nouveau de la situation. Nitori semblait revenir de loin et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était tellement gêné mais en même temps heureux. C'était mille fois mieux que dans ces rêves, ça c'est sûr. Il pensait que Rin ne prendrait pas ça au sérieux, et que ça ne servait à rien d'en parler. Il risquait de l'énerver et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait après avoir passé un si bon moment avec lui. Rin se retira doucement du corps frêle et il soupira de bien-être. Il déroula ses jambes et fut posé à terre. Aucun d'entre eux ne disait mot. Il le regardait maintenant avec son habituel regard inquiet. Rin soupira et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tout dépend de toi. Soit on oublies ce qu'il viens de se passer ou soit on continue ce que j'ai commencé lui dit-il alors, le visage sérieux, dit-il avec une voix pleine de détermination.

Nitori ne savait pas quoi dire du tout. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rin l'aimait donc... ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, il était en même temps heureux mais aussi inquiet. Il est vrai que c'était Rin qui l'avait piéger mais c'est lui qui avait commencé à l'espionner après tout. S'il avait vraiment voulu le repousser, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps or ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne l'a pas repoussé. Même lorsqu'il allait le pénétrer alors qu'il aurait pu ! Il savait aussi que sa passion pour le jeune homme n'était pas seulement celle que l'on avait pour un « _senpai_ », il en était sûr. Il avait toujours espéré que Rin le voit autrement, alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Sûrement à cause du choc. Ce que venait de lui dire Rin sonnait comme un miracle. C'était l'une des meilleurs nuit de sa vie. Il était tellement heureux à ce moment là. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Le rouge soupira et se retourna, prenant son silence pour un refus. Il était un brin déçu mais vu comment il le traitait habituellement il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il se surpris à regretter amèrement son comportement de ces derniers mois. Sa fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser et ce n'était pas valable uniquement pour Nitori. Il n'avait jamais voulu montrer une once d'intérêt en dehors du scolaire à Nitori car il avait peur que celui-ci devine ses sentiments. Il détestait montrer ses sentiments et ceux pour l'argenté était tellement fort qu'il les détestait en un sens. Il n'était pas là pour des amourettes, il était là pour étudier, devenir un jour champion et rendre fier son père ! Et pourtant plus il le côtoyait, plus il ressentait une attirance particulière comme un besoin de connaître la vie de l'argenté, de lui parler, d'en connaître plus sur lui. Il n'avait jamais eu des sentiments aussi forts auparavant pour quelqu'un. Pas même avec Haru ou ses autres amis. Il ne pouvait juste pas accepter ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, qui qui plus est, était un peu comme son protégé aux yeux des autres. Il se sentait faible avec et sans lui. Rin s'était alors construit un masque. Un masque qui lui portait préjudice maintenant.

Nitori était un garçon dévoué, adorable, mignon mais qui avait très peu confiance en lui et il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que le comportement qu'il avait eu envers lui n'avait fait qu'empirer son cas. Rin ressentait une once de culpabilité.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête... Si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui ! pensa-t-il. Il tournait le dos à Nitori et était en train de se rhabiller rapidement sous ses yeux qui regardait son dos nu comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire. Ce dernier décida finit lui aussi par se rhabiller, mais fut plus lent que son acolyte.  
Bientôt, le rouge eût finit et pris son bonnet ainsi que son sac resté sur le banc, prêt à partir.

\- Je-Je t'aime.

Nitori, toujours torse nu, cria presque ses mots comme s'il avait peur que son interlocuteur s'enfuit avant qu'il n'ai le temps de les dire.  
Rin se figea. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais...j'ai peur. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Et je ne l'ai jamais été, reprit-il. Je ne suis pas ce que tu peux avoir de meilleur dans ce domaine là.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent à ses paroles, mais il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Rin, alors autant le lui dire. Il l'aimait, mais il voulait son bonheur avant tout. Et...il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le rouge le trouverait avec lui. Il n'avait aucun talent dans la natation ni ailleurs, il n'était pas spécialement beau physiquement. Il avait une voix qui n'avait pas finie de muer et qui le rendait encore plus gamin qu'il ne faisait déjà. Il méritait mieux.

Rin se retourna vivement et se planta face à lui.

\- Arrête ça. Il y a peut-être mieux ou peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer et pourtant. Ca ne risque pas de changer de sitôt, alors ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre de soi-disant « mieux que toi » qui y changera quelque chose. Arrête de te dévaloriser. Tu as des qualités et des défauts comme tout le monde, tu ne vois juste pas tes qualités ! Arrête de trop réfléchir et vis le moment présent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera demain ou dans deux semaines. Mais je sais que s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas revivre, ce sont bien les regrets. Alors même si tu as peur, même si tu n'est pas à la hauteur, il est temps que tu prennes des risques si tu m'aimes vraiment.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis caressa sa joue.

\- Je veux que tu sois mien, mais si ce n'est pas possible, alors on en restera là et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'essaierais de comprendre ce que ton esprit tordu essayait de me dire il y a quelques secondes et me rabattrais sur quelqu'un d'autre beaucoup moins intéressant que toi.  
Le sourire de Rin se voulait chaleureux mais l'argenté voyait bien la tristesse dans celui-ci.  
Il avait raison. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à prendre des risques de temps en temps. Il en avait bien pris en allant à chaque entraînement espionner Rin le soir. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Rin l'avait choisi. Cependant, il avait peur de le perdre, ce qui semblait impossible vu la nature première de leur relation à savoir senpai-kohai. Mais que se passerait-il en cas de disputes ? Il n'en savait rien. Et finalement il ne voulait pas savoir. Voilà qu'il avait comme qui dirait la chance de sa vie et qu'il était en train de la gâcher en réfléchissant trop. Il allait suivre son cœur, même si ça devait le mener droit dans le mur. Il aura essayé. Il pourra dire qu'il aura essayé.

Nitori posa sa main sur celle de Rin et sourit timidement au jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Tu as raison. Et je veux prendre ce risque.

Nitori parlait d'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait et encore moins Rin qui fut surpris pendant un instant du sérieux qui émanait de ce ton. Il y avait toujours ce ton enfantin mais...avec un beaucoup de maturité. Il voulait l'embrasser mais était beaucoup trop timide pour ça, heureusement pour lui Rin avait apparemment le don de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et posa donc ses lèvres sur les siennes, rougies par les baisers. Le contact fut au début chaste et doux mais il devient bientôt passionné et Rin se sentait déjà chauffer à nouveau. Il repoussa gentiment Nitori qui posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. S'il le pouvait, Rin l'aurait pris à même le sol, après avoir fait les murs. Mais c'était risqué. Ils étaient facilement restés ici plus de trois heures et par chance personne n'était venu. La chance ne dure pas éternellement.

\- Je risque de ne plus pouvoir me calmer après et je pense que tu ferais mieux dete reposer. Demain sera une dure journée pour toi, dit-il en riant doucement. Il n'était pas sûr que Nitori ait compris de quoi il parlait vu la tête qu'il faisait mais bon il allait finir par le découvrir.  
Partons d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit.

Nitori acquiesça. Il finit de se rhabiller rapidement et suivit le jeune homme qui après avoir insérer une clé dans une serrure sorti par la porte de derrière du gymnase. C'était donc comme ça que Rin s'était caché et avait pu le surprendre par derrière. Nitori soupira...il s'était fait avoir bêtement. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il avait la clé de la porte arrière du gymnase ?! Seuls les employés et les chefs d'équipe l'avait normalement.

\- Senpai, où as-tu eu cette clé ?! Elle n'est accessible qu'au personnel.

\- Eh bien disons que le personnel m'aime bien, répondit-il sourire au lèvres.

Il devait sûrement avoir dû prétexter une corvée ou autre pensa Nitori.

\- Ah et Nitori ?

\- Oui ?

\- Lorsqu'on est que tout les deux, évites le _senpai_.

L'argenté sourit de toute ses dents.

\- Ok...Rin.

Après avoir refermé derrière lui, ils marchèrent côté à côté et prirent un raccourci que Rin connaissait. Il regarda sa montre : 22h15. Ils étaient arrivés à temps, les portes se fermaient habituellement à la demie. Ils prétextèrent un jogging nocturne et montèrent dans leur chambre. Rin étant l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, connu pour son endurance qu'il exerçait souvent, on ne lui posa pas plus de question et ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

Ils se mirent rapidement en pyjama; Nitori portant un t-shirt bleu marine ainsi qu'un shirt blanc tandis que Rin portait un débardeur noir et un short de la même couleur.  
Le rouge s'allongea ensuite dans son lit et regarda son portable. 1 seul message. Haru. Il organisait encore une course...Soupir. Il répondrait au message plus tard, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Il s'allongea sur le dos, ses yeux tombèrent ainsi sur le matelas au dessus de lui. Nitori était encore debout dans la chambre, en train de plier et ranger soigneusement ses habits. Lorsqu'il eût fini, Rin s'empressa de lui faire signe de s'allonger à côté de lui.  
Nitori un peu gêné et après avoir éteint la lumière, vint s'allonger sur le lit. Le rouge avait soulevé la couverture pour lui permettre de passer et maintenant la rabattait contre eux. Cependant l'argenté était plutôt loin de Rin et regardait du côté opposé. Ce dernier ria avant d'ajouter :

\- Je ne vais pas te manger...Sauf si tu le demandes bien sûr. Rin souriait de façon suggestive.

Nitori rougit à ses mots, les événements s'étant passés plus tôt dans la soirée étant encore frais dans sa mémoire.  
Hésitant, il se rapprocha doucement de Rin et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine dont le cœur battait vite. Ce dernier entoura de son bras le corps du jeune garçon et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il posa ensuite son nez sur les cheveux argents du jeune homme, humant leur odeur. Il restait une dernière chose à faire, il le savait. Pas que ça lui plaisait, mais il devait mettre au clair les choses. Il n'aimait pas les ambiguïtés et il voulait mettre le plus à l'aise Nitori qui devait déjà être bien chamboulé par la tournure que prenait leur relation. Il ne s'était jamais réellement excusé ou vraiment préoccupé de ce que Nitori pouvait penser de son comportement jusqu'à maintenant. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. C'est donc inquiet que Rin commença à parler :

\- Ai ?

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce surnom.

\- Hn ?

Il était sur le point de dormir, mais l'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix du rouge ainsi que l'utilisation de ce surnom le réveilla pour un moment.

\- Je voulais...Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir avant. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mes sentiments pour toi. Je devais t'éviter à tout prix, parce que tu faisais ressortir en moi des sentiments qui n'était jamais ressorti pour personne. Je me sentais faible. Et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre comment tu pouvais te sentir et je me suis mal comporté. Je suis désolé. »  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux rougeâtre avait parlé si vite que si Nitori n'avait pas tendu son oreille, il n'aurait presque rien compris.  
Ses yeux étaient maintenant brillants de larmes, il était très ému par la déclaration de Rin. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Il réussit à ravaler ses larmes puis finit par déclarer, d'une voix cassée :

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis vraiment...heureux que tu me le dise.  
Il bénit l'obscurité de la pièce à ce moment là, car autrement Rin en se penchant un peu plus sur lui aurait pu voir ses yeux.

Rin baisa une nouvelle fois le sommet du crâne du jeune homme en guise de réponse et resserra sa prise sur son corps puis ferma les yeux.  
Ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot et l'argenté s'endormit le premier, cette journée riche en émotions l'avait épuisé.

Seul restait Rin, qui regardait le matelas en guise de plafond et réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait un peu peur, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son partenaire. Se confier presqu'entièrement à quelqu'un à nouveau, croire en quelqu'un... depuis son histoire avec Haru cela avait été difficile même si l'histoire s'était arrangée. Ils n'étaient plus en froid...mais ce n'était plus comment avant. Nitori n'est pas Haru mais quoi qu'il en soit il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Il soupira. Il voulait aussi que Nitori cesse de se rabaisser face à lui. Il croyait en lui et en ses capacités et il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul. Quand bien même il s'avérerait qu'il était le seul, si lui même n'y croyait pas déjà, il n'avancerais jamais. Il fallait qu'il le lui fasse comprendre. Il comptait bien le faire, à sa façon.  
Ils seront sûrement obligés d'être formel entre eux face à leur camarades. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui donner des conseils, si ? Il savait déjà d'office qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et qu'il en aurait vite marre d'entendre un « Matsuoka-senpai » venir de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait désormais. De plus, l'appeler Nitori était devenu soudainement beaucoup plus long et embêtant à dire pour lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire s'il devait vivre au grand jour ou s'il devait sauver les apparences.

Tanpis. Il se devait de prendre des risques ou sinon ils n'avanceraient jamais.

Il en avait pris un ce soir et ça avait plutôt bien payé.

Il devait croire en Nitori. Nitori avait toujours cru en lui.

Même si ça voulait dire être blessé encore une fois. Alors il pouvait sûrement faire pareil et prendre exemple sur lui.

Rin senti le sommeil arriver et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le sommeil.

**END**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! Je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de Rintori parmi les fanfics Free! française, donc j'ai voulu contribuer un peu. J'espère que ça __aura plu à certains d'entre vous._


End file.
